


Glossy Pictures

by Mayumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! IwaOi fluff. "Dear, I think it's time you stop using your eyes to look at him when he doesn't notice and think of saying all sorts of sweet things when he's out of earshot. I think it's time you put that picture of him down and use your lips to tell him how much you treasure every single moment with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossy Pictures

_Who is Iwaizumi Hajime to you?_

The question went on and on in Oikawa Tooru's head as he rolled around on his bed, a picture of Iwaizumi with a faint smile in hand. It was already midnight and the moon looked dull. _'Guess it had a fight with the sun.'_ he chuckled.  The setter  looked back at the picture and sighed. Iwa-chan was probably going to smack him if he didn't get enough sleep. He rolled off from his bed lazily and switched the lights off, a yawn following. 

_I can think about it later._

Oikawa was so wrong from the moment he woke up to the end of classes and to practice. He couldn't think straight _(Not that he was straight, anyway._ ) It was his turn to serve the ball and even if it was right in front of him, it still looked like a blur. He took a deep breath and regained his composure and was able to focus. He had thrown the ball through the air and had hit it with a powerful force. "Hahahahaha!" he laughed to shake away what's left of his nervousness. 

"Oi. Be a little more serious, the ball was out of the court." He heard Iwaizumi's annoyed voice as he turned to face him.

"Oh, was it?  I'm sorry Iwa-chan." Oikawa replied using his signature 'peace' pose. 

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, glancing at the other members who were practicing their serves. "Anyway, I think we should also practice on how the ball hits the surface."

Oikawa then frowned for a moment. "You're right. With your face the ball has probably hit recklessly on the sur _ **face**_." He said emphasizing the second syllable. 

"How about we practice hitting yours for a change?" The ace replied in a menacing tone picking up a ball that rolled off, as he glared at him. 

"Iwa-chan No! I'm sorry! My face is way to beautiful for something like that!" He yelled in a scared voice closing his eyes as other members who seemed to overhear their conversation started to laugh at the scene before them. 

"Let me try!" He heard a voice.

"Ah! Is that how you speak to your captain?" He said in a jokingly sad voice. 

After having a good laugh, they resumed to practice. This time with a practice match within the members. Oikawa tossed the ball up for Iwaizumi to spike and as he jumped for it, he got to see the ace's determined face for a split second as he was in mid-air. That was the moment where the captain found the answer to the question he had been thinking about since yesterday. 

To him, Iwaizumi Hajime was the Earth as he was the Sun. 

Iwaizumi was one of the people who used whatever he gave. Spiked each one of his tosses without a doubt. Just like how the sun gave energy to the Earth. Volleyball aside, he knew so much of him yet there are other sides he wanted to see, he wanted to discover so much more, and so maybe the time has come to put down the picture he always held close and face reality. Oikawa felt the sound of the ball hitting the floor syncing with his heartbeat and he could only give a smirk as he prepared himself for both the game and after.

After practice, some members including Oikawa and iwaizumi were left behind to clean the court, and as cliche as an after-school confession sounded like, here he was doing it. "Hey Iwa-chan, come here!" He said with a playful tone, deciding that if ever he got turned down, he could just play it off as he was joking. Iwaizumi came close and Oikawa then looked at his surroundings just in case anybody would overhear. When it was good, he took a deep breath, a slight pink colored his cheeks as the words came out of his mouth. "You know, I really love.." He started, somewhat surprised by his courage. When he felt like Iwaizumi didn't look uncomfortable, he continued. "I really love memes."

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_get rekt_ **


End file.
